


Firebird - Albion

by athyra



Series: Firebird [3]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Medieval, Chief Engineer Maya, F/F, Knight Hina, Lady Chancellor Chisato, Lady Commander Eve, Mentions of Sayo, PastelPalettes, Queen Aya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athyra/pseuds/athyra
Summary: A good Queen is supposed to love her country. A good Queen is supposed to prioritize her subjects above all else. But Aya is afraid that there will come a time when she has to choose between Albion and her beloved Knight, because she already knows what her answer will be.





	1. Albion I - Even though I’m still Frail Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags imply, this is part of the Firebird AU that ghikiJ and I are working on. As per the Series description and notes, this is a medieval AU inspired by Brave Jewel and NFO. We strive to write each entry so that they can stand on its own without the necessity of reading each and every single entry. That said, I would still recommend the other stories in this Series to get the full picture. We already have Gallia and Allemagne, and now we are uploading the third location - Albion, the country where Sayo was originally from, and where the past she left behind has its own story to tell.

Maruyama Aya was relieved, so relieved that she almost slumped in her seat at the round table.

She had managed to deliver the opening speech without a hitch. The meeting could finally proceed without the telltale exasperated glances from the other nobles. It had been five years since she was crowned Queen of Albion and brought peace after decades of war under the previous tyrannical regime. However, turmoil remained in various aspects of the kingdom and abroad, and so she must do her best and give no sign of weakness whatsoever.

That said, she tried to keep her focus throughout the droll discussions and various reports, she really did, but her mind kept wandering and her eyes were starting to droop. A quick nudge against her shin startled her so much that she almost squeaked. Thankfully, a tactful cough and calm voice to her right commanded everyone’s attention immediately.

Shirasagi Chisato’s glance was swift but Aya could hear the reprimand in that steely gaze. _Pay attention, Aya-chan, you’re the Queen._ To the rest of the attendees however, the Duchess of Northumbria was the perfect picture of composure. It was really no wonder that there were still civilians who had mistaken Chisato as the queen even to this date. Aya herself still looked to the Lady Chancellor for guidance after all. 

“It is to my understanding that we have discussed everything on the agenda, correct?” Chisato’s lips curved ever so slightly, the smile both charming and dangerous. Even that more outspoken baron whose name Aya couldn’t remember sat ramrod straight as the duchess’ hardened stare swept over his form. “Very well then.”

There was another subtle nudge and Aya realized that it was her turn to speak once more. She needed to be the one to bring this meeting to a close or else her feeble authority would weaken further. It wasn’t as if she was afraid of speaking in front of people. She had been trained for such given her upbringing, so those intimidating stares weren’t the reason why she faltered often.

It was the expectations behind those looks. 

As the first ruler of Albion since its bloody history with Gallia, Aya has many wrongs to right as well as winning the confidence of her subjects. 

With that in mind, she delivered a well-rehearsed speech that prompted a few nobles to nod their heads in approval. Chisato’s small smile also eased her nerves and enabled her to wrap up the meeting smoothly. After sharing a glance with the Lady Chancellor, Aya then stood up to leave as gracefully as she could. Just as they always did after every meeting, they met up at a more secluded terrace so they can speak more freely as friends. 

Out of habit, Chisato checked their surroundings to ensure their privacy, while Aya did the same but only half-heartedly because she trusted that the area was already secured. She could feel her Knight’s gaze on her somewhere behind the pillar, always diligent in keeping any unwanted individuals out of reach. Chisato’s maid was also nearby, keeping a humble distance away. 

As if knowing what she was thinking, Chisato chided quietly. “You can never be too careful, Aya-chan. Remember, there are always eyes on you, and not all are friendly. Some still whisper of usurpation… although,” her lips quirked languidly. “Rest assured, such vile rumors will circulate no more.”

“R-Right… thank you, Chisato-chan.” At this point, Aya only felt bad for whoever might be interrogated under her unforgiving advisor’s orders, rather than for her own safety. “So, I think the meeting went pretty well-?”

The Duchess of Northumbria folded her arms, her expression stern. “Only for the fact that you did not stumble over your words. They are merely waiting for the right opportunity to pounce, Aya-chan. They may be the picture of utter obedience now, tamed dogs to do your bidding, but the farce could not be more obvious and I have already singled out several names.”

Aya shrank timidly at the revelation. She thought she had finally won over the dissidents but it seemed like she still had much to learn. 

“You are too trusting. Learn not to see everything at face value. Think with your mind, not your heart,” Chisato’s voice then softened, as if taking pity on her from how crestfallen she must have appeared. “You are naive, Aya-chan, but that is not necessarily a bad thing. That is the source behind your Voice’s power after all. I just want to you to find that right balance.”

“Thanks, Chisato-chan. You’ve done so much for me, for Albion. I don’t know what I’d do without you…”

The Lady Chancellor shook her head. “Albion would have long perished without your Voice. I’m only doing my part, just as you’re doing yours.”

“But, I feel like I’m leaving all the… unsavory works for you to deal with and that’s not fair to you at all.” Aya frowned, noting signs of fatigue seeping through her friend’s otherwise perfect composure.

“I excel at what I excel at, meaning I shall take care of any matters that require… negotiations, gentle or fierce. Speaking of which, I have an urgent matter I need to attend to back at my home estate,” Chisato’s smile finally dropped, replaced by a scornful expression. “It has better be actually important, or _she_ will face my wrath.”

At that, Aya could only chuckle in both humor and sympathy for the Duke of Lanark, who was Chisato’s childhood friend. It wasn’t the first time the theatrical bard had requested Chisato’s presence for mundane issues that were definitely not urgent at all. Not wanting to keep her advisor any longer, Aya hugged Chisato goodbye and wished her a safe trip home.

Watching her and her maid leave made Aya ponder about the world outside of the grand castle. She had not stepped out of the castle perimeters since she became Queen, and she wondered if the lands were flourishing under the power of her Voice. 

According to the reports and her trusted people’s words, Albion has never been better. Though proud that she had been able to contribute to the good of the kingdom, she wished that she could see and feel such accomplishment herself. Understanding the fruits of her labor could surely strengthen her conviction.

Her problem, however, was that she could not prioritize between her country and...

“Your Majesty, may I speak with you for a moment?”

The vaguely familiar voice had Aya furrowing her brows but she plastered a smile and greeted the newcomer. The Duke of Devshire bowed, grinning in a pompous but also calculating way. He was clever and had became so influential in spite of his young age, Aya will give him that, but the way he treated those below his social status disgusted her. She wanted nothing to do with him, though unfortunately he was one of the few suitors approved by the council. As much as she disliked the decision, she did not want to abuse her power by disregarding them either. The previous reigning King had damaged the people’s trust too much and she was still picking up after the mess. 

It was difficult to be a fair and just ruler. 

“I believe that the council has spoken to you about the banquet, but I would like to confirm a few matters before anything is finalized,” the Duke took a step forward. “May I escort you to a more private conference room, your Majesty?”

At Aya’s hesitant nod, he reached for her hand with a triumphant smirk. Before he could make contact, he found his arm twisted behind his back and forced to kneel before the Queen. Gasping, Aya blinked at the figure who had finally stepped out of the shadows and intervened. 

“Do not touch her.”

Hikawa Hina’s voice was curt and monotonous. The duke’s bodyguard had almost unsheathed his sword but was frozen in place. Not only was drawing one’s sword treason within the castle grounds, but Hina was also staring at him with those eerily cold eyes. No matter how strong that bodyguard could be, no one stood a chance against the Queen’s Knight. 

No one, not even her own twin.

Aya swallowed hard and glanced at the duke’s angry but also scared expression. “H-Hina-chan, it’s okay. He doesn’t mean any harm. Let him go.”

Hina immediately dropped his arm and returned to her sentry against the pillar, her silhouette almost swallowed by the shadows. Aya could almost hear a cheeky giggle or even an audacious wink, but the memories were so jarring against the sight in front of her that her heart ached. She clutched her hand against her chest and spoke as firmly as she could.

“Perhaps we could discuss about the banquet a different time, Duke of Devshire. You can contact the Lady Chancellor to set up the appointment.”

Though obviously furious at the maltreatment, the duke kept his eyes down and merely shook his abused arm. “Understood, your Majesty.”

The duke and his bodyguard excused themselves, walking away in a speed that could be considered fleeing. Aya let out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding and folded her hands to hide the tremors.

“Hina-chan?”

At her call, her knight took a step forward and crossed her right fist over her chest in automatic greeting. Aya tried not to wince at such a robotic gesture and smiled at her childhood friend. “Ne, Hina-chan, if I remember correctly, I don’t have anything else on my schedule right?”

The teal-haired knight spoke flatly. “You are correct, your Majesty.”

Aya exhaled deeply at the response, which reminded her of another knight, who was a mirror image of her champion. They used to be like night and day; one valued diligence and moderation while the other was all about excitement and freedom of expression.

If she hadn’t known the Hikawa twins so well, she would have thought that it was Sayo standing before her, not Hina.

Ah, but Sayo was no longer in Albion, was she? No one had seen or heard of the elder Hikawa for years, while Hina became emptier by the day. 

Feeling stifled, Aya walked closer to the edge of the terrace and looked over the expansive castle grounds as she breathed in fresh air. From her peripheral vision, she could see Hina one step behind her, ever diligent and her expression blank. The Hina from years ago would’ve been grinning and loudly complaining about how boring the meetings were. Her short matching braids would be bouncing as she rolled on her feet, giggling and teasing the Queen for her typical stammering. 

But the Hina now wore her long and wavy hair in a practical low ponytail, and always remained respectfully silent yet watchful of her liege’s every movement. She dealt with uncouth and conceited nobles in swift and almost brutal ways, like earlier with the Duke of Devshire. Horrible rumors were whispered amongst the residents of the castle, that people should stay away from the unfeeling ‘monster’ who had banished her own twin, and that the elder Hikawa should be the Queen’s Champion now instead.

How Aya wished to stop the rumors, especially because of how false they were. Yet even those who had once favored the genius younger twin were now terrified of the person Hina has become, and there was nothing Aya could do except keeping her close by her side in hopes of shielding her from the worst. 

It was all she could now.

Aya lowered her head despondently. What a powerless queen she was. 

“Bushido!”

She turned towards the source of the familiar call and quickly located the fair-haired woman surrounded by a platoon of her subordinates. Lady Commander of the City Watch, Wakamiya Eve was demonstrating new techniques she had developed, much to the awe of her troops. If Aya remembered correctly, Eve had become friends with a dual katana-wielding wanderer and had used every opportunity to showcase the skills learned from that mysterious warrior. Judging from the cheers, the tall ponytailed-woman was commanding their attention and utter adoration.

Then again, the commander has always been popular with the people, nobles and civilians alike. Though a Suomi-Acacia foreigner, Eve and her family have settled in Albion and have since then become one of the dependable foundations supporting the current regime along with the Shirasagis. It put Aya at ease knowing that her most trusted people were in positions of power as well, ready to back her up if she ever needed them.

As if sensing her gaze, Eve looked up and waved energetically. Eager to impress, the rest of her troops followed her example and greeted the queen, who fought the urge to balk under such sudden and positive attention. She did notice that their gestures became stiff upon realizing Hina was right behind her, and that saddened her.

Eve also waved at the knight, who merely nodded in return. Undeterred, the commander called out. “Let’s have dinner together when Maya-san returns and Chisato-san is free!”

Some of the nearby nobles and their attendants chuckled at that, used to her casual manner of speech when addressing the queen. Whether it was her foreigner background or her popularity, no one had ever challenged Eve’s seemingly lack of respect. Aya certainly didn’t mind and had publicly approved of it. At the end of the day, the queen and the commander were good friends and that was what mattered to Aya most.

“Eve-chan is right. We haven’t gotten together for a while, all five of us,” she commented quietly, waving at Eve one last time before turning to face Hina fully. “What do you say, Hina-chan? We can hold an impromptu picnic at Maya-chan’s place.”

She was hoping that the mention of Yamato Maya’s workshop would trigger some sort of reaction from Hina. The Chief Engineer always had new gadgets and inventions, powered by the magic of Aya’s Voice. She remembered a time when Hina and Maya would go chatting for hours as they explored all the possibilities of combining the arcane and the machinas.

“If that is your wish, your Majesty.”

Aya frowned at the robotic response but she could not bring herself to push Hina any further. A response was better than none, and surely within the company of Eve, Maya and Chisato, she would open up more.

Otherwise, Aya didn’t know what else she could do to help her knight.

Eve was doing a fantastic job as the general and winning people’s hearts; Maya was contributing so much to the development of Albion with all her technologies; Chisato was taking care of all the logistics and diplomatic necessities since it was still considered too dangerous for Aya to leave the castle grounds. Aya had long made peace that she would remain caged for a long time, but what about Hina?

A wild spirit like her wasn’t meant to be caged. If she hadn’t become the Queen’s champion, surely, she would have left Albion long ago in search of her twin. 

_“Ne ne, Aya-chan, do you think I can win?”_

_“E-Eh? Well, you’ve never lost a duel, so I think you do have a high chance of winning the tournament…”_

_“Yay! You think I can win then! Alright, Imma put on the most zappity show there is!”_

_“Why do you want to win though? You’ve never had much interest in any of these events… you never cared much about prestige or anything like that…”_

_“Well yeah, all the past events weren’t boppin’ at all. But if I win this one, I get to become your champion, don’t I? I get to be your Knight!”_

_“... and why do you want to become my Knight?”_

_“Hmm~ I’ll tell you after I beat everyone else, hehe~ Look forward to my victory, Aya-chan! It’s gonna be shooby dooby!”_

_“Ermm, okay… hyah! W-w-w-w-what was that for?!”_

_“Ahahaha your face is all red! It’s for good luck, not that I believe in it of course~”_

Aya smiled wryly and touched her cheek as if she could still feel the phantom kiss. Suddenly feeling drained, she reached for Hina’s hand and murmured. “I think… I would like to retire for the day.”

Nodding, the Knight did not pull away her hand but she did not tighten their hold either. “I will escort you back to your quarters, your Majesty.”

As the pair walked through the hallway and up the winding staircases, Aya tried not to cringe at the way people would warmly greet her only to stiffen upon noticing Hina. She could feel their unsettling stares, similar to the way one would scrutinize at a dangerous but exotic animal. _She’s loyal and would never hurt anyone! I trust her!_ Aya wanted to shout at them but she knew even a Queen’s words could not suppress the frigid reputation the Knight had already garnered.

Aya tightened her grip and hastened her pace, prompting Hina to walk faster as well. As they approached the secluded tower, all the Royal Guards kept their interactions to their leader minimal while greeting the Queen with proper respect. Hina seemed unconcerned with the brisk way she moved, but Aya could feel the tension from their intertwined hands. 

Even though Hina never cared for the public’s view of her, years of enduring such aloof treatment and those gossipers must have placed a terrible strain on her. Ever since the one person whose opinion she valued above all else left her, she barely expressed her thoughts anymore. 

_Not even to me_.

Once they reached the topmost floor, Aya paused in front of her door and glanced at the setting sun. With the bright amber orb partially obscured by the clouds in the horizon and the azure to orange gradient as the backdrop, it was a scenic sight that Hina would have surely appreciated. Ever the quiet and observant one, Sayo would have commented on its beauty too.

Now, there was only Aya’s own nervous heartbeats filling this silence. She mustered her courage and gazed into her Knight’s eyes. 

“W-Would you like to come in, Hina-chan? U-Um, I have tea and cookies…”

Hina pulled her hand away and bowed. “Thank you, your Majesty, but I will keep watch until I am finished with my shift…” her voice cracked as she gestured awkwardly at the open terrace. “I will be over there if you need me.”

Aya did not trust herself to speak properly then and so she nodded before hastily opening her door and closing it. Now alone in her spacious quarters, she leaned against the thick door and covered her face.

Hina was right outside, true, but she was also so very far away.

* * *

============

* * *

The rumbling roar of thunder startled Aya awake. 

She blinked at the flickering ember of the candle on her nightstand and kicked away her feather duvet blanket. She had no idea how long she had fallen asleep or what time it was. She dug through her lethargic mind for her schedule, noting that there was no meeting until late morning. Since no maids or Hina had come to get her, it must still be nighttime. 

She rubbed her face tiredly and almost drifted back to sleep when another flash behind the window curtains reminded her of the thunderstorm raging outside. Though muffled, she could certainly hear the heavy rainfall and that was enough to jolt her sense awake. 

Rain.

There was a downpour on the day of Lady Hikawa’s funeral. There was torrential rain the day that Hina found out her twin left the castle without telling anyone-

Aya shot off her bed and quickly grabbed the lantern that hung beside the bedroom door. Careless of her disheveled appearance, she opened the entrance door with a slam. “Hina-chan!”

Just as she suspected, the Knight had not moved from her position on the terrace. Her hair was plastered against her skin and her armor was dripping water. How long had she been standing there? 

“You’ll get sick if you stay out there! Come inside, please,” Aya spoke as sternly as she could but kept her approach slow so that she wouldn’t startle the unmoving Knight. Hina’s expression was obscured by her wet bangs but Aya could feel the taller woman’s gaze on her.

“I… still have guard duties… your Majesty…”

“No way. I may not know what time it is but surely, the next sentry would have come and relieved you!” Aya shivered as rain began to seep through her thin nightgown. “Please, Hina-chan.”

“... right… I think someone came... but I made them leave...”

Aya stood in front of Hina and forcefully tugged at her hand, but the latter would not budge.

“I’ll stay here unless you follow me inside, Hina-chan.”

Hina’s head shifted, and Aya became quite conscious of her translucent dress, which stuck to her skin due to the rain. The Knight’s shoulders sagged in surrender as she allowed the Queen to pull her inside the royal quarters. The water that trickled from their clothing quickly formed puddles at the foyer. Ignoring the mess, Aya set the lantern on a nearby table and searched for the many towels in the cabinets. She briefly thought about calling for her maids, for they knew better than her where the items were kept, but she decided against having outsiders here now.

Thankfully, she remembered where the maids kept the towels and other linens, though she could see that they were folded and stacked in categories that she did not understand. She will just have to deal with the disarray in the morning.

“Here, Hina-chan.”

The Knight remained slouched by the door, looking like a lost and wounded dog ready for fight and flight. Swallowing hard, Aya carefully draped the towel over her head and tried to dry her wet hair. 

Hina grasped her wrist lightly but firmly to stop her. “No… you first…”

Sensing that the Knight would not budge otherwise, Aya hurriedly left the room to peel off her wet dress. Trembling from the cold, she patted herself down with a towel before throwing on a new nightgown.

Just as she thought, Hina made no movement to dry herself and remained like a statue by the door. Her gaze was unfocused as if she was lost in thoughts.

Aya fought down the urge to just hug her and focused on the task at hand. She clumsily fumbled at the clasps of Hina’s armor and ceremonial garb. She was able to unbuckle the belt with the sword’s sheathe, gingerly setting it on the nearby table beside the lantern. She did not touch the dagger, however, knowing that Hina never went anywhere without it. After a few more tries, she managed to tug off the drenched clothing. It hit the ground with wet squelches, implying just how long Hina had been standing under the rain. Even the innermost shirt was soaked, and her skin felt cold. 

Worried that she might get sick, Aya tugged her towards her bedroom where the fireplace was located. “I’m sure there are spare clothing here, or if you don’t mind wearing one of my dresses-?” 

“... am I a horrible person?”

Aya froze and peered up at Hina’s expressionless face. Water continued to trickle onto the floor and it wasn’t from the rain. She opened her mouth to speak yet she was too taken aback by the hollowness in those once lively eyes.

“My own sister hates me so much… that she would leave everything behind… her name, her privilege, her own family… haha…”

Aya gulped and glanced at the sheathed dagger, that very dagger that had won Hina the tournament and killed Sayo’s pride, ultimately causing the latter’s departure. 

Hina whispered, clenching her fists. “She should be the one, she would’ve been a much better Captain of the Royal Guards…”

“That’s not true-”

The fists loosened and hung limply by her side. “... just where could she be now…”

“Why don’t you go find her?” Aya blurted out the question that had been haunting her for the longest time. She has always been too afraid of what the answer might be, for the selfish part of her wished to keep her dear knight close. Yet it was obvious that Hina wasn’t happy here, trapped in the castle like her.

Wouldn’t it be better off to set Hina free so she could look for Sayo?

Hina cringed like a kicked puppy. “... y-you don’t want me here-?”

Panicking, Aya held her Knight’s hands tightly and shook her head. “No, that’s not it! It’s just, I thought, that might be what you want, but I want you here, Hina-chan, truly! I n-need you here...”

She inwardly prayed that Hina would not pry her hands free and leave. A few tense moments ticked by with only their light breathing and the muffled raindrops in the background. 

“... okay.”

Aya gently squeezed Hina’s hands. “I really mean it, Hina-chan.”

“... but no one else wants me around, do they? They prefer Onee-chan instead...”

“That’s-”

“I want to be like her. Be serious, be punctual, be efficient. But I think I’m still missing something. I don’t understand.” Hina tilted her head, her gaze still distant. “Then again, Onee-chan is perfect, unlike me.”

“Hina-chan…”

“I hurt her bad. But I never meant to hurt her.”

“...I know.”

“No one wants Hina. They want Sayo. I do too. Don’t you?”

“... I want _you_.”

“Why?” The Knight pursed her lips. “... ne, how come you are crying?”

The curious spark in those chartreuse eyes was a mere imitation of what they could have been. But at least it was there and this was the most talkative she had been too. Aya shook her head, overwhelmed by the onslaught of emotions. Hina simply gazed at her, as if studying her, as her shoulders shook with silent sobs. 

Another thunderous cackle outside jolted them out of their trance. The confused glint in Hina’s eyes dimmed to nothingness once more. She took a step backward and lowered her head.“...my apologies, your Majesty. I have intruded too much of your time already. It would be best that I return -” 

“No, it’s still raining. Please stay here with me.”

“... is that an order?”

Aya’s lips trembled as she shook her head. 

“Okay.” Hina nodded and walked towards the couch in front of the fireplace. Before Aya could turn away, she peeled off her wet shirt and trousers, tossing them onto a pile beside the carpet. The Knight’s skin was beautiful and flawless, uncommon of a warrior of her standing. She did not have any scars because no one had ever managed to land a hit on her, even during her training. Even back when she first learned to use weapons, the few injuries she received were superficial and long healed since then. 

However, Aya knew that her Knight was just as scarred as the other warriors, the wounds still bleeding but invisible to the eyes.

After Hina shrugged on a nightgown Aya handed her, she remained by the couch awkwardly. Understanding her hesitation, the Queen gestured at her giant bed. “There’s enough room for us both, Hina-chan. Come here, please.”

Akin to coaxing a wild critter, Aya kept her voice soft as she climbed onto the bed and pulled back the thick duvet encouragingly. Hina slowly followed but she stayed close to the edge and curled up in fetal position. Aya wondered if that was how she slept every day, if at all. She remembered that her friend used to nap or go to bed whenever the mood struck her. There was also one time when she was so excited that she didn’t sleep for three days straight, that one and only time when the three of them went stargazing on the watchtower. Just her, Hina and Sayo-

Aya scooted closer and boldly pulled Hina into her arms. The teal-haired woman stiffened at the sudden embrace but Aya refused to relent. It had never stopped Hina from hugging her in the past, and she had certainly needed them more times than she could count. 

It was her turn now.

“It’s okay, Hina-chan. It’s just me. It’s okay.”

Shivering, Hina slowly leaned into the hug, her breath light but warm against Aya’s collarbones. “Goodnight… Aya-chan.”

Aya blinked away her tears and tucked Hina under her chin. 

“Sweet dreams.”


	2. Albion II - Inside the Secret Base that Belonged to the Two of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aya is overjoyed that she has made some progress in peeling away Hina's walls, that what they had still remained after all those years. She just needs to coax it out without neglecting her duties as the queen of a country still recovering from a bloody past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally able to write and add more to this story! More set-up to paint a clear picture of Albion. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. And don't worry ghikiJ is working hard on the next chapter of Gallia~

Dreams came and went, and unfortunately Aya could never remember what they were. Sometimes they were of fond memories that brought a smile to her face, sometimes they were fragments of the past that she had long buried, and sometimes they were so outlandish despite the very real feelings they evoked. Either way, it was rare for Aya to wake up feeling she had a true good night’s sleep after being so emotionally drained by her dreams.

But not this morning.

The Queen of Albion rubbed her eyes lethargically, trying to remember the last time she felt so well-rested. Didn’t she have an exhausting meeting yesterday? Then what-

She sat up abruptly and reached for the empty space beside her, searching for any sign that her dear knight had truly stayed the night. The duvet blanket was tucked snugly around her form while the wet clothes around the bed were nowhere to be seen. Aya slumped sadly, though a part of her wasn’t surprised. It was the most open Hina had been with her in the past five years, so it would be too much to expect that she’d stay even after the sun has risen.

A quick glance outside told the Queen that it was possibly late morning already. Normally, her maids would have come to wake her and assist her in getting ready. There was an informal but still important luncheon she needed to prepare for, and while she was used to dealing with the various lesser nobles on her own, the habitual jitters still crawled into her mind. Chisato would not be here to salvage the situation if she were to mess up.

_No, I need to be more confident and do Chisato-chan proud._

Nodding to herself, she tried to ignore the ache in her chest as she did her morning routines and found no trace of Hina at all. Ever the diligent knight, she must be standing guard outside her quarters already. 

A loud crash caused her to scream and she fumbled for the ornamental sword above the fireplace. An intruder? Impossible, Hina would have apprehended the trespasser already. The weapon was heavy and useless in Aya’s trembling grip, but at least she could throw it against the chandelier and create enough noise to summon her knight and the other guards.

“I… I am terribly sorry, your Majesty.”

Hearing the familiar voice, Aya dropped the sword and hurried to the ensuite kitchen with heart thumping loudly against her chest. Hina, already dressed up in her knightly regalia, was standing stiffly beside the stove, which was slightly blackened. Between the sizzling smoke and the empty bucket of water, as well as the steaming kettle nearby, Aya could deduce what might have happened. 

“I will clean this up, your Majesty.” The knight bowed, not looking Aya in the eyes. “And… ah, good morning.”

“Hina-chan, it’s okay. You were… boiling hot water, right? Why-?”

“Oh, I wanted to make you some tea. Your maids, they said you usually have this blend in the morning.” Hina still wasn’t meeting Aya’s gaze. “They came earlier, but because you looked like you were sleeping well, so I sent them away.”

“I see…” There might be rumors circulating later of them sharing her quarters last night but it should be fine, right? Hina was her champion, her knight after all. At least, the maids hadn’t seen them in that underdressed state on the same bed… or she hoped that they didn’t. She might have to prepare herself for a lecture when Chisato returned. “I should get ready then - thank you for making the tea, Hina-chan.” _And for staying._

Smiling, she tried to peer at the taller woman but received the same evasive reaction. 

“Um, so what happened to the stove?”

“In my haste, I allowed the fire to blaze out of control and had to smother it, and I almost broke one of your cups because I wasn’t expecting the heat.”

“Y-You didn’t hurt yourself, right?” Aya walked closer and tried to examine her knight’s hand, but the latter backed out of reach with a jolt. “Hina-chan?”

“... pardon me, your Majesty.” Hina let out a quiet sigh and finally turned her head to face her. She touched Aya’s shoulder and gently tugged at the thin straps. The brief brush of her fingers sent pleasant tingles throughout Aya’s body, making her blush. “Your gown, it was… slipping off.” 

At this, Aya’s blush darkened. She’s been indecently exposed all this time?! 

“Mou, Hina-chan! P-Please t-tell me that first…”

Pouting, she hastily retreated back to her bedroom to change into a more appropriate dress. It could be her imagination, but she was certain that there was a ghost of a smile on Hina’s face. And just for that, Aya considered this embarrassing episode worth it.

* * *

================================

* * *

The rest of the morning and luncheon flew by in a dizzying blur. After Hina retrieved her maids, who helped her into her layered, royal gown, the knight then shifted back to the silent and stoic guardian, who remained in the shadows the whole time. With her intimidating presence mostly obscured, people found it easier to speak with the Queen so there weren’t any unnecessary tensions that she had to resolve. However, this also made Aya felt quite alone in spite of having her knight nearby. 

Chisato once told her that a Queen had no equal and that it was her duty to rule from a pedestal. A proper distance would keep her subjects in line, a right amount of reverence not born of fear and hate but of respect.

But, was that not a terribly lonely way to live?

Shaking her head, Aya took a deep breath and allowed the aroma of flowers to fill her senses. She always looked forward to visiting the Pastel Garden, the only period of freedom she had weekly. While it was out of necessity that she must spend time here as the Queen, she would have enjoyed being here in this lovely field of various colors regardless of her duties. The rich scarlet of the roses; the stunning violet of irises; the pure white of lilies; the calming amber of marigolds, and many more. A gentle breeze brushed through her hair and, along with it, the petals from the nearby cherry blossom tree.

Aya came to a stop beneath the immense and gnarly tree, which was said to be over centuries old. The fact that it stood so tall and strong, having witnessed countless bloodshed throughout history prompted Aya to give it humble courtesy. Gently, she placed her hand against its rough trunk and smiled at the steady flow of arcane magic returning her greeting. 

She took a seat upon one of its many roots and leaned against it. Closing her eyes, she felt her heartbeat became one with the pulse of magic that seemed to fill the whole garden. 

Then, the Queen of Albion began to sing.

Powered by the Voice, the magic in her song flowed freely throughout the field, sinking into the soil and intertwining with the wind that passed by. This was how Albion recovered so swiftly from the terrible wars. This was why a young woman of lesser royal blood like her became the Queen without much dissent. She alone carried the Voice, the ability to protect her country from intruders and keep its lands flourishing with resources. 

There was much she did not know of the Voice, just that very few selected people in the world had its powers, and that it differed between individuals. A part of her hoped to have a conversation with the only other known wielder of the Voice, the princess of Allemagne, but she understood that such a meeting would be impossible. Most likely, the princess was confined to her own castle just as she was.

Was she lonely too? Or, did she also have a group of most trusted friends by her side?

Aya’s voice faltered slightly as she swept her gaze over the field in search of her dear knight. Just as expected, Hina remained far and stood right by the entrance, as if not daring to encroach this sacred field. Aya nervously wrung her hands, and gulped once before pouring more of her emotions into her voice. Hina’s silhouette shifted a bit, most likely startled by the change in her tone and volume. Now that she had her knight’s attention, she raised her hand and beckoned the latter over.

Hina shuffled in awkward steps, obviously reluctant in entering the field any further but was unable to disobey. Aya felt bad to use her authority like this but she refused to forego this opportunity. The luncheon may have recreated the professional rift once more, yet not all progress was lost. Just the fact that Hina answered her call without much resistance was a sign that what they had shared last night chipped away the wall inside her. 

Aya couldn’t help but smile at how Hina tried so hard to stay on the path to avoid crushing any flowers with her steel boots. There was laughter in the Queen’s song now, brought by the inquisitive expression on her dear knight’s face. She patted the root beside her, gesturing for Hina to sit down as well. Though puzzled, Hina continued to watch her through those dull eyes, eyes that now had a familiar glimmer of curiosity.

The melody slowed to a softer ballad as Aya reached down to pluck a few peonies by her feet. Her fingers worked clumsily and purely from memory but she persevered and didn’t pause in her song. Seemingly entranced, Hina watched her work with a minute tilt of her head, a sight so nostalgic that Aya bit her lower lip and struggled to concentrate on the task at hand.

_“Look, Aya-chan! Isn’t it pretty?”_

_The twin braids bounced along with the little girl’s energetic steps as she neared the startled pigtailed girl. There, cupped in her friend’s palms, was a crudely made flower wreath that looked like it was going to fall apart any second._

_However, the colors were very pretty, and just the fact that Hina had enough attention span to make this brought a gasp of awe out of Aya._

_“Hehe, you think so too, am I right? When I saw these boppin’ colors, I just gotta make this!”_

_“I hope you didn’t snatch these from the imperial garden,” Aya glanced around nervously, expecting angry gardeners or some guards to run towards them any moment. “Did you make them for Sayo-chan?”_

_“Eh? Ooooh, you’re right, I should’ve made one for Onee-chan too,” Hina pouted, and the little hop she did almost caused the wreath to fly out of her palms. “But, she doesn’t like this sort of stuff so I didn’t think of her when I was making this.”_

_“It’s not for Sayo-chan? Then for whom?”_

_“You of course, silly Aya-chan. You love flowers don’t you?” With a grin, Hina proceeded to drop the flower wreath on Aya’s head, causing some petals to flutter away. Blinking, Aya felt the new adornment that was now stuck in her pink stresses, noticing that it was too small to be a proper crown. In fact, it was really only the size of a bracelet._

_Nevertheless, Aya found herself giggling and was soon joined by her friend._

_“Thank you, Hina-chan!”_

_“Now make me one too, Aya-chan!”_

_The future queen of Albion did so, and was teased endlessly because the wreath fell apart within seconds. Hina still took the pieces home with her that day though._

Aya smiled at the bracelet-sized wreath in her palms, still crude and just a bit awful in appearance. Her voice trailed away as she hesitantly held it towards her knight, who stared at it with bated breath. 

“...for me?”

“Yes.” 

Aya deposited the flower bracelet in Hina’s palm, and the latter cradled it so carefully as if she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. 

“... thank you, Aya-chan.”

Filled with warmth, the queen reached for her knight’s free hand and squeezed it. “...I’m sorry I haven’t improved much over the years, but at least it didn’t fall apart?”

“Yeah, you’re still bad at this,” the corners of Hina’s lips quirked. “But, this bracelet, it’s very Aya-chan. I’d take this over a perfect flower wreaths any day.”

Was that a smile? Was that a typical Hina tease? Aya wasn’t quite sure but she allowed her impulse to take over then and there. She leaned against Hina’s shoulder with one arm wrapped loosely around the knight’s. 

Hina stiffened at first though she gradually relaxed as Aya resumed singing. They simply enjoyed each other’s presence, this brief reprieve from their respective responsibilities when they could just be Aya and Hina, not the queen and her knight. Though their time in the Pastel Garden was short, Aya was already grateful and looking forward to the next time.

Soon the sun set and with it their haven. There was a banquet that Aya has to host for some of the visiting nobles even though she wanted nothing more than sleep after enriching the lands with so much of her Voice. She just needed to get through the dinner and all the accompanying formalities, then she could retire for the night. 

Once Hina ensured the bracelet was safe in her pocket, she escorted Aya out of the flower field and towards the waiting carriage.

Except it wasn’t there.

Alert and suspicious, Hina shielded Aya with her body and was ready to draw her sword. 

“Woah, Hina-san! It’s okay, it’s just us! My apologies for surprising you, Your Majesty.”

“Good evening, Hina-san, your Majesty!”

Two familiar voices caused the pair to relax, though they shared a quizzical glance. Their unspoken question was soon answered by the sight of their friends coming towards them on top of a… hovering machina?

The Chief Engineer waved at them sheepishly from what looked to be the driver’s seat, with one muscular arm draped over a circular contraption. The Lady Commander of the City Watch hopped off the wheel-less metal carriage, and gave them both zealous hugs. 

“What do you think of Maya-san’s Hoverbike? It’s so very spirited, no?” Eve was practically glowing as she gestured at the vehicle. It was huge enough to comfortably seat the four of them and, in spite of hovering above the ground, it looked steady and sturdy.

It was quietly thrumming with the power of the Voice. 

“You’ve succeeded, Maya-chan!” Aya’s chest was filled with pride at the revelation, knowing just how much time and energy Maya had invested into combining magic and technology. 

The Chief scratched the back of her head, embarrassed but pleased. “This is just a prototype though! I just got it to work this morning in my lab and, well, I couldn’t wait to show you all so I went to get Eve-san and drove here, huehuehue!”

“Don’t worry, my shift was just done too,” Eve chirped, still holding Aya’s hand and happily swinging it back and forth. 

Aya giggled again, her gaze full of awe as she tried to examine the so-called hoverbike once more. Even before she became the queen, she studied the blueprints presented by the Technology Sector and designed by Maya herself, but there was much that she did not understand and probably never will. Even Eve and Chisato were unable to make sense of the many symbols and equations that were able to transform the arcane magic into a power source to bring these metallic contraptions to life.

Indeed, within their group of friends, only one other person was able to match Maya’s intellect in this field.

Aya glanced over at Hina, who had been quiet and staring intently at the Hoverbike. The knight used to go on lengthy discussions with the Chief Engineer, firing questions here and there to satiate her curiosity and inspiring the latter with ideas. 

“So, what do you think, Hina-san?” Maya grinned at her friend, pulling at some levers and pressing on the pedal to create a loud rumbling noise that brought a familiar spark in Hina’s chartreuse eyes.

“... is it faster than a horse?”

Maya and Eve exchanged a surprised but happy glance due to Hina expressing interest, while Aya smiled at the question. Lord Hikawa owned an impressive stable after all, and the twins were master riders too, having grown up with the horses.

“Right now, no,” Maya pursed her lips, arms folded, “I still have the safety lock installed on this prototype here because I need to make sure everything, and I mean _everything_ , is fully functional and safe before I start experimenting with the other areas.”

“So you mean, once that’s done…” Hina peered up at her friend, the glint in her eyes unmistakeable now.

“Yup! I will ramp up the specs and we can go racing around the castle, hohohoho!”

“That’s the spirit, Maya-san!” Eve pumped her fist at that and Aya could only chuckle in fond exasperation. The more snobby nobles would grumble about that, but the queen vowed to ensure that nothing will get in the way of her friend’s success. It should not be too difficult, since Maya’s inventions have contributed so much to the country’s growth that even the most conservative of nobles had to relent and accept the new ways.

It didn’t stop them from treating Maya like a peasant though, all because of her family background. Aya frowned at the thought, adding it to the neverending list of matters she wished to discuss with Chisato on how to rule her subjects. Punishments were necessary but how could she enforce those without abusing her power?

She was snapped out of her musing by a light tug on her hand. 

“Your Majesty, let’s return to the castle, as it is getting dark,” Hina said and chivalrously led the queen onto the Hoverbike. Aya was impressed by how the machina barely wobbled with the two extra passengers. 

“Please buckle up, both of you - ah, Eve-san, would you please show them the straps - yes, those, thank you. Ready?” Maya looked over her shoulder one more time before pulling her specialized goggles down. “Here we go!”

Aya’s squeak of surprise was drowned by the loud whirring and Eve’s excited yell. Akin to a carriage pulled by a startled horse, the Hoverbike lurched and began speeding which stirred up enough gale to dishevel her hair. Before she could even voice her growing fear, she soon found another reason for her heart to be pounding so uncomfortably fast. 

Hina had wrapped one arm securely around her waist and pulled her snugly against her side. While Aya didn’t think she would be flying off the hoverbike because of the safety straps that held her tight on the seat, this gesture was calming enough that all the other uncertainties flew off instead. 

The knight was looking around them, eyes widened in amazement at how the scenery was moving past them just as fast as it would have been on a carriage. Aya could almost superimpose the image of a laughing Hina riding on horseback, and it struck her to see how much freer that the knight appeared just now.

As the queen’s champion, Hina must remain close by at all times. So was there a way to allow her to get a break, some sort of interval where she could just ride around the castle or perhaps even spend quality time at Maya’s lab tinkering at the machinas?

A part of Aya didn’t want to be apart from Hina though, and she hated herself for even thinking that. 

“Is everything alright, your Majesty?” Hina murmured, her voice so reassuringly close.

“U-um, yeah, it’s just, we need to set a date for that picnic,” Aya stammered sheepishly, recalling the idea she had just the day before. “When Chisato-chan gets back, we’ll make it work! Maya-san, Eve-san, when are you both free?”

As soon as the question left her lips, she felt rather silly. Her friends have always made time around her schedule, and not just because she was the queen. 

“Chisato-san is due to be back in two weeks, isn’t she? I’ll make sure everything gets done before then! I mean, I do have a request from Kaoru-san… hehehehe, and I don’t think Chisato-san knows about it either.” Maya’s laugh was mirrored by Aya’s, who humorously wondered just what the Duke of Lanark had planned. Hopefully, things weren’t getting heated at their meeting. The chances were low though, as sparks of all sorts tended to blaze especially if Chisato’s maid and confidante got involved. Poor Kanon must be overwhelmed as always.

“I think I should be fine too! Ah, I might be needed for the recent arrests-” Eve covered her mouth at Maya’s cough, but Hina stiffened in her seat and Aya tensed.

“What arrests, Lady Commander?” The knight asked flatly, which seemed to dishearten Eve’s demeanor.

“I didn’t mean to ruin the merry atmosphere, and of course I intend to report this to you both at a later time once the information is more complete…” 

Eve’s responsibility was to oversee the capital’s peace, and it was especially important to wipe out any seeds of dissent before they had the chance to take root. Gallia was the best example of what would happen to a country with an incompetent ruler and lawless scoundrels running amok. Albion’s own bloody history was not so easily washed anew either, with how several governing families were assassinated prior to Aya’s reign. 

Thanks to Eve and her troops’ efforts, petty crimes were rare in the capital let alone any treacherous conspiracies. However, it never hurt to be careful and the City Watch remained diligent.

Meaning, something big must have happened for the perpetrators to be arrested and required the Lady Commander’s presence.

“Go on.” Hina’s tone didn’t change, so Eve sighed and elaborated.

“Three civilians were arrested the other day for vandalizing the royal statue, Hina-san, your Majesty.”

Aya involuntarily clenched her fist. It hurt her to hear that even after so many years, people still harbored hatred for Princess Ayumi because of her family’s deeds. 

Eve gave her a sympathetic glance before lowering her tone sadly. “We were originally going to charge them with community work and fines accordingly but, the leader of the trio was a relative of the insurgents who had… you know.”

The very people who massacred the previous King of Albion, as well as the tyrant’s entire family which included Princess Ayumi.

“And so, we have begun a more thorough investigation to see if there is more to the vandalism.”

“But, um, you couldn’t hold them on such basis, right? Not without solid evidence-?” Aya tried to speak as objectively as she could. The previous regime tended to throw civilians into jail with the slightest transgression, so Aya wished to avoid that if she could help it.

“I agree with you, your Majesty, but the thing is,” Eve swallowed anxiously, “um, the leader, he was slandering you too…”

Aya couldn’t help but cringe. She fully knew that not every citizen supported her reign but it was the first time she heard of it so bluntly, with a possibility of the situation growing worse too. If this person had supporters or a larger network who shared the same idea, things might be more dire than she expected after these five years of peace.

“Do not fear, your Majesty,” Hina said blandly. “I will kill anyone who dares to touch you.”

Instead of reassuring her, she only felt a sliver of fear at such an unemotional tone. She hasn’t forgotten the time when Hina ruthlessly cut off the hand of the thief for stealing from the royal pantry. The gruesome sight stayed in Aya’s nightmares for days until she was able to convince herself that it was a better outcome than death. Back then, older rules remained and the thief could have been easily brought to the guillotine. 

No, she did not want any more bloodshed or violence.

“Eve-chan, is it possible for you to arrange for a meeting with that offender?”

The Hoverbike shuddered and slowed down as Maya fumbled to regain control, while Eve turned around from the passenger seat to face the queen with a stunned expression.

“Y-Your Majesty, I don’t think it is a good idea… ”

“There won’t be any danger. Hina-chan will be with me, and I think it is important for me to understand the root of the problem. For him to be badmouthing me and dishonoring Ayumi-san… he and his cohorts must have a reason. I believe it is worth listening to his opinions too.”

“Aya-san…” Eve and Maya shared an awed expression before the Lady Commander lightly beat her left chest with her fist in a respectful salute. “Understood, your Majesty. I will personally escort him to the castle and arrange for appropriate securities.”

“Thank you.” Chisato probably would not have approved of this, but Aya has made up her mind. There was much that she did not understand about her subjects so she shall not let this opportunity go to waste. 

* * *

============================================

* * *

By the time Aya had retired to her tower, the sky was completely dark and gloomily devoid of the stars. She stood on the terrace and stared into the distance wistfully as she replayed today’s events in her mind.

The luncheon and dinner had further strengthened the nobles’ support of her, and there were already reports of successful harvests bolstered by the power of her Voice just this afternoon. However, she knew nothing beyond the capital, of the status of the peasants and even the bureaucrats from the border towns. 

What could she do to help her country?

There was much to speak about with that relative of the insurgents. 

Aya glanced at the stairways leading to the royal guards’ quarters, wondering how Hina was faring. As soon as the queen had returned to the safety of the tower, her knight had gotten to work, speaking to many of her troops as well as liaising with the other sectors in increasing the security of the castle. 

Hina took her job extremely seriously, just as much as Sayo would have done in her shoes. Aya felt awful that even with the possible trouble brewing in her country, she was more saddened by Hina’s regression to this stoic persona after finally getting through to her.

“What would you have done, Ayumi-san?” Aya exhaled into her palms, her heart aching at recalling her idol’s grisly end. “In spite of your father’s tyranny, you have done so much to undo his and his supporters’ wrongs. At the end though, you were also…”

Not all stories have happy endings and life wasn’t fair, but Aya refused to give up. After all, Princess Ayumi’s ideologies did live on and unlike her, Aya had trustworthy friends who would stand by her side. 

Peace was not achieved overnight and at least so much progress has already been made compared to five years ago. 

Slightly encouraged by her inner pep-talk, Aya retreated to her quarters and decided to make a list of questions for that convict, and also a list of matters that could use her immediate intervention. What about the food supply in that port village of Plymar? Was there not a recent shortage due to unsuccessful fishing?

There was also Caledonia, which was annexed by Albion decades ago under the previous dynasty’s rule. The Duke of Lanark and, by association, the Duchess of Northumbria have been keeping the northern territories peaceful. Even then, she did not want to give such heavy responsibilities to Kaoru and Chisato, especially the latter who was also the Lady Chancellor. 

Just how could she help to lessen their burdens?

Aya almost dropped her quill at a sudden knock on her door. An ugly ink splotch seeped through the parchment as she cautiously got up from her seat. It was already quite late and her maids never encroached her floor outside of predetermined time slots. 

There could only be one person but-

“Hina-chan?” Aya stood a good distance away from the door though her instincts already told her who it was. 

“...I’m so sorry, your Majesty, for disturbing you so late but I saw the lamplight from your room and-”

Aya swung the door open, yanked her knight inside, and quickly slammed the door shut. Hina blinked down at her, and then at their intertwined hands in apprehension.

“My apologies, I shouldn’t have bothered you-”

“Your skin is cold, Hina-chan,” Aya admonished quietly, squeezing her knight’s cold hand to warm it. “How long have you been standing out there?”

“... I’m not sure.”

“Did you want to speak to me about something-?” She tried not to sound hopeful but her grip on Hina’s hand subconsciously tightened. 

“Well, I just… wanted to ask,” Hina took a deep breath and mumbled almost timidly, “um, is it okay for me to stay tonight too?”

Aya responded with a hug and a tearful laugh.

“Of course! Please stay.”

“...maybe even tomorrow too?”

“Tomorrow, the day after, and the day after too.”

Hina hugged her back and she could almost hear the smile in her knight’s voice.

“Thanks, Aya-chan.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> relevant artworks/posts can be found under the #bandori_fbau tag on twitter!

**Author's Note:**

> relevant artworks/posts can be found under the #bandori_fbau tag on twitter!


End file.
